Sugar 'N' Spice
by Dreaming18
Summary: Fifteen yr old Joanna's life is on the verge of being perfect, but she's always had the feeling that something is missing. Nineteen yr old Layla is a laid back party girl who has trouble making a relationship last. One thing these sisters have in common, dance and it seems to be their only escape until it becomes a solution to all their problems.
1. Chapter 1- Sugar 'N' Spice

**Sugar 'N' Spice**

** Chapter 1- Sugar 'N' Spice**

Joanna lent up against the car, earphones in, music playing and feet tapping to the beat. She never thought her parents would actually agree to this but they would rather she stay with her own sister than her uncle. She hadn't seen her sister since she moved out a couple months back but they were still as close as ever. It's one of the main reasons her parents agreed to them living together until they return from their work overseas. Of course there were rules, no getting into trouble, keep your grades up at school and no late night parties. But with Layla Joanna could see at least two of those getting broken on the first day.

Suddenly someone pulled her ear phones out and Joanna looked beside her to see her boyfriend Leo standing beside her.

"Hey." she said hugging him.

"Hey, I came to see you off." he said.

Leo had been Joanna's first boyfriend, they'd started dating a month after she started High School. He had everything she ever wanted, cute smile, nice hair, warm touch, but every now and then she'd get the feeling that something was missing from their relationship. She tried not to dwell on it too much because she could tell Leo was totally in love with her. He hasn't said it to her face but she can tell.

"You know my sisters place isn't that far away you can easily come visit." she said.

"I know but hearing your voice will be enough to get me through the day." he said, grinning at her. He came in for a kiss when all of a sudden they were interrupted.

"Joanna, it's time to get going. We need you at your sisters before five!" her mother shouted from the front door. Joanna scowled at her mother before kissing Leo anyway.

"I'll call you later, I promise." she said once they broke apart.

"I'm looking forward to it already." and he quickly backed off to give her some space. Her parents soon got in the car and she evidently followed. As the car reversed out of the drive she waved goodbye and he waved back, before eventually he was out of sight.

"Are you sure he's only sixteen Joanna, the boy looks way to tall for his age?" her mother asked checking herself in the passenger mirror of the car. Joanna rolled her eyes. Coming from a rich family had its benefits but sometimes the posh parties and the ball dresses got a bit too much for a fifteen year old to handle. Layla had never liked any of that stuff, she wore whatever she wanted and did whatever she wanted.

"Yes mum Leo's sixteen, just like I'm going to be in a few months. Besides it's not like I'm going to be seeing a lot of him until you and dad get back." she assured her.

"Yes, well don't get too comfortable. At your age these things tend not to last." said her mother.

"Why's that?" Joanna laughed wanting to hear her mother's next words of wisdom.

"Well, you might end up wanting different things that another person has." she explained. Joanna just laughed and ignored her mother.

She and Leo weren't like that, they already had everything they wanted...at the moment. She shook her head and told herself not to let anything her mother said get to her.

Layla's apartment wasn't a long drive from home. She only lived in the city, but that had always been Layla's dream place to live. It had everything a girl like her wanted. Guys at every corner, endless amount of shopping malls and dance clubs galore. Her parents hadn't been happy when she announced she was moving to the city, but Layla wasn't going to let them stop her, so eventually they gave in and helped her get set up. Joanna knew living with Layla was going to be great. It would be just them, two sisters trying to make their way in life and she couldn't wait.

* * *

Layla nearly screamed when she saw the time. It was almost five o'clock, her parents would be turning up with her sister any minute now and her place looked like a bomb had gone off in it. After the break up with boyfriend number three she'd refused to keep her place looking clean and just dumped anything onto the floor. She rushed around grabbing anything and everything that would make her place look untidy.

You would think having a small apartment would mean mess was kept to a minimum, but Layla always managed to find away to ruin that. After grabbing the majority of thing off the floor, she chucked her dirty clothes in her room and everything else went into a rubbish bin that went into a cupboard under the kitchen sink. She grabbed some air freshener and quickly sprayed it around the apartment. Her parents would forgive anything as long as it had a decent smell. She was half way through hoovering when she heard a knock at her door. She stopped immediately and went over to open the door.

She grinned when she found her younger sister Joanna standing in front of her. They hadn't seen in each other since she'd moved out but nothing could ruin their relationship.

"Jo!" she screamed pulling her younger sister towards her. Joanna returned the gesture as their mother soon entered, her beady eyes studying every inch of Layla's apartment. "Mum," she said plainly as the woman smiled and nodded at her daughter. She went outside to help her dad bring in Joanna's things but discovered he'd already done most of it anyway.

"So how are you sis?" Layla asked wanting to know everything she's been up to lately.

"Good, the usual oh but I have a boyfriend now." Joanna revealed to a shocked Layla.

"What, when did this happen?" Layla questioned. Her little sister was really starting to growing up.

"A couple months back after you moved out, his names Leo."

"Oh, Leo, sounds cool." she said, giving her a nod of approval.

"Yes well I've warned her not to get her hopes up seeing as you're up to what, number four now?" her mother wondered, look a bit sceptical. Layla tried to ignore the distaste in her mother's tone. It's no secret she's never really approved of her lifestyle but if her mother can't accept who she is, then that's her problem and she not going to even try and get along with her.

"No, I'm actually single at the moment mother." Layla informed her. "But you never know the right guy could be just round the corner." there was an awkward silence between the two before her father finally decided to break it.

"Well we should get to the airport now love. Layla it's was good to see you." he said smiling at his eldest daughter. "Look after your sister will you?"

"Of course I will dad." Layla promised before her mother's exit from the apartment. "Well you better get going you don't want to keep, queen b waiting." Layla frowned.

Her father sighed and glanced between Layla and her mother.

"I give up with you two, I really do." he said before eventually walking out the door. Layla closed the door and tried not to let her mother get to her. She turned around with a huge smile on her face because now it was just her and her sister.

"Come on let me show to your room." she said, taking her hand and leading her into a small but generally nice room. The white walls were bare and her bed sat in the middle, with a built in wardrobe to her right. Her sister had even placed a stereo in her room which sat on the window sill, along with a collection of CD's. "It's not much but we can work on it." she said before Joanna turned round and hugged her sister, tightly.

"It's great Layla, thank you." she said, placing her things on top of the bed. Layla smiled before she went over and turned the stereo on. Joanna took no notice as she continued to study her room. Her head snapped round when she heard the beat and it was of no surprise to her, to see her sister dance like it was nothing.

Dance was the thing that kept their bond strong. Layla would come into her room and the girls would dance for hours on end when she was little. Even after Layla moved out Joanna had continued to dance, but in her own way and it was great for them to be back together doing the thing that brought them closer as sisters.

"Layla what are you doing?" Joanna asked with a cheeky smile.

"Come on Joanna dance with me." she encouraged her sister.

Joanna grinned and found herself unable to resist the beat of the music. Her feet had a mind of their own as she began to move about to the song. Dance came easily to her, it always had. Layla had sparked her interest in it but over time she gradually came to realise that maybe dance was her true calling. When she danced everything around her melted away, she felt free, she felt alive and she felt able to take on anything. Dance is the only way she knows how to express herself. She got so carried away that eventually Layla had to stop and stare at her sister.

She gasped in shock when she realised how good her sister had become. She wasn't feeling the music, the music was feeling her. As she watched her sister dance she couldn't help but wonder how she made it look so effortless. When Joanna opened her eyes and saw the look upon her sisters face, she stopped dancing immediately.

Layla turned the music off and looked at her in complete shock. Joanna kept silent, not sure how to respond.

"That was amazing Joanna, I've never seen freestyle that good." Layla said, excitedly.

Joanna smiled, sort of embarrassed but she didn't hide it.

"You don't mean that." she said shrugging off her sisters compliment.

"Yes I do. You've gotten good little sister and I can't believe you're only fifteen." Layla scoffed, blown away by her sisters skill.

"I didn't think I was that good." Joanna said.

"Well stop thinking that because believe me when I say that was good. No, not good that was great." and Joanna's face turned bright pink. To hear that from her sister meant a lot. Layla had always been her role model, someone she looked up to but she realised that she's beginning to form her own path. "You should come out with me tonight." Layla said, exiting the room.

Joanna frowned and followed her sister out the room, confused.

"Go out, where?" she wondered.

"You remember when we were little and we used to talk about making a dance crew together?" Layla questioned. Joanna nodded. "What did we want to call it? oh yeah sugar 'n' spice."

"What about it?" Joanna asked, not sure where this was going.

"Well sometimes I go out at night to a place where the hottest crews from around the city battle it out and I was thinking-" but Joanna cut her off.

"I get where you're going with this and the answers no." she said, stubbornly. "I've never been in a crew before let alone battled one. Besides my dancing is nothing compared to theirs."

"Come on Joanna it'll be fun. We can finally dance together, just like we used to when we were young, only difference is we'll be in an actual crew." Layla said, trying to convince her, but Joanna was a tough nut to crack. "Come on, I've seen the other crews and I know what they're capable of. But together we can't put up a serious fight." Layla put on her puppy dog eyes and just stared at Joanna.

The young girl tried to look away and not be pulled in by her sisters cuteness but there was a part of her that was curious about where this could go. She shook her head and smiled.

"I can't believe you've managed to talk me into this." she said and a huge smile spread across Layla's face. "One thing though, If the crew is called sugar 'n' spice who's who?"

"That's easy, I'm sugar, your spice. Your curly brown hair and my natural blonde hair supports that." she grinned. "Plus I was kind of hoping to convince you since I already bought the outfits." she said, running off excitedly to her room.

Joanna shook her head and rolled her eyes. She could not believe her sister sometimes. She loved her but at times she could be a little too hopeful. If she'd definately said no what would she have done with the outfits anyway. She followed her sister into her room and found two outfits already laid out neatly on the bed.

"That one's yours." Layla said, pointing over to her outfit.

Joanna looked down to see a short, black leather skirt accompanied by a white crop top and black, mid calf combat lace boots as her outfit. Her sister had also laid out two accessories beside the outfit, one was an Infinity, Love, megaphone charm bracelet and the other was a black and white hat with the word 'original' displayed on the front. She hated to admit it but her sister knew her style.

"Well come on, put it on." Layla said, grabbing her outfit. Joanna did as she asked, not in the least bit sceptical about what her sister was trying to achieve with this. She got into the outfit and had to admit she looked really good and most importantly she felt comfortable wearing it. She stepped out the bathroom to find her sister already dressed and ready.  
Layla herself, was wearing baggy, velvet, black trousers with a white ribbed shell tee and black converse shoes. On her left wrist she wore black and white bangles and her hair was tied in an neat ponytail which was draped down her left shoulder.

"You look great sis." Layla commented as Joanna came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks, the whole black and white theme suits me." she said, admiring herself in the nearest window. "But you do know the only reason mum and dad agreed to this was because you promised to keep me out of trouble and make sure I do well in school." she reminded her sister.

"Yes I remember."

"Good, because mum and dad can't find out about this." she said.

"Trust me it's our little secret." Layla promised and Joanna relaxed a little. She's too afraid to admit it to her parents but dance has always been her true passion. It's Layla's too as she's the one that first introduced Joanna to dance.

"Ok, come on I better teach you this dance I made up." Layla said, going over to the living room stereo. "After what I've just seen you'll pick it up in no time." she said. Joanna sighed and wondered what she'd let her sister get her into.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 2: First Battle **


	2. Chapter 2- First Battle

**Sugar 'n' Spice**

**Chapter 2: First Battle**

After showing Joanna the dance she made up, Layla took her out into the city and lead her to the location where the crews battled it out. Night had fallen and the streets of the city were lit up like a Christmas tree. Layla led Joanna down a brightly lit street till they came across a crowd of people ahead of them.

"So this is the place?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah it's by an abandoned dance studio, cool huh?" Layla said as the two girls walked over to the crowd of people.

"Do they do this every night?" Joanna wondered.

"Not all the crews, usually just two or four of them battle. Only rarely are all six crews here on one night." Layla explained.

The sound of music soon reached them and the girls rushed over to the crowd, pushing their way to the front. A crew was already performing and Layla recognized them immediately.

"That's Lush Crew." she told Joanna.

Joanna looked in front of her to find a red headed woman, dancing with a dark haired Hispanic man. While watching them dance she realised that maybe Layla was right, she is good enough to go up against these crews. Still, this isn't how she imagined her evening going. Lush finished their performance and the crowd around them went wild. Layla joined in until she spotted two other crews standing on the opposite side.

"Looks like Riptide and High-Def are here too." she said, pointing them out to Joanna. Joanna nodded until she saw something or rather someone, that caught her eye.

He was standing next to a dark-skinned guy, wearing a neon colour-bar pattern t-shirt with a red bandana around his neck with a black leather glove on his left hand and a black elbow pad on his right arm. The bottom half of his outfit consisted of black jeans with white stitching that were rolled up at his ankles. Green suspenders hung from both sides of his waist and he had yellow socks and purple sneakers.

She unintentionally found herself staring at him for longer than she'd intended. She couldn't help but admire the muscular build he had for his age and as she continued to stare at him she felt a funny warm feeling come over her. He looked about the same age as her but that only intensified the warm feeling in her body.

It didn't take long for Layla to discover the object of her sisters attention and once she realised a grin formed on her face.

"I see Glitch has already got your attention." she said nudging her with her elbow. Joanna snapped out of it instantly.

"What are you talking about, I was just admiring-" but for some reason Joanna couldn't finish her sentence.

Layla laughed and said "You wouldn't be the first girl to be lost for words when it comes to Glitch. You should wait till you see him dance." Layla told her and Joanna didn't know what to say.

"It's not like that plus I already have a boyfriend." she said, defensively.

"Yeah but you are allowed to appreciate others guys you no." Layla whispered to her. "Besides he's the same age as you which makes it better." Layla continued, tormenting her sister.

Joanna looked away when it just happened to be Hi-Def's turn to perform. Joanna tried not to stare at Glitch too much but she couldn't help it. She didn't admit it to her sister but she was actually blown away by how well he could dance.

"He and his partner Mo are the resident b-boys around here and they always manage to keep the crowd on their feet." Layla explained.

"Right." Joanna muttered, unable to take her eyes off Glitch.

She was amazed at his skill level. She thought she was good but he's on a whole different level. Even when they stopped dancing her eyes followed his every move until she found him suddenly surrounded by girls. Only then did she manage to tear her gaze away from him as she scoffed at the sight of him. That had turned her off completely.

"Yeah, lucks got nothing to do with it, that was all skill baby." he said, enjoying the attention along with his partner.

"Yeah right." Joanna scoffed, without realising she'd said that out loud. Everyone in the crowd fell silent as their attention was drawn to Joanna. Layla looked away, like she was attempting to distract everyone from Joanna but it was useless. Glitch turned towards and suddenly every eye was on Joanna.  
Glitch didn't need to single her out from the crowd because for some reason this girl stood out perfectly. She couldn't be much older than him but something about her, caught his attention. No girl apart from Lil'T has ever said something like to him before, so naturally this girl stood out from the crowd.

He went over to her, stopping just a couple of inches away.

"You might have skill but that's not what's getting you the attention." Joanna said, arms folded and the crowd 'Oooed' in response.

"You sure because you couldn't stop staring at me the entire time I was dancing." he replied and Joanna tried her best not to blush.

"So what? I could dance circles around you any day pretty boy." Joanna replied earning another set of 'Ooo's' from the crowd.

"Looks like we've got a challenger Glitch. If you're so confident why don't you put your money where your mouth is." said Mo, who was wearing an almost identical outfit to Glitch.

"Fine," Layla said stepping forward. "We will." she said. "But don't get your hopes up, we're pretty good." she said, teasing Mo.

"Ok, let's see what you got girl." he replied and he and Glitch backed off out of their way, along with the rest of their crowd. Layla went over and placed the CD with their music on into the boom box and pressed play. The girls took their places as the song _'Timber' by Pitbull ft. Ke$ha _began to play.

Layla nodded at her sister as the two girls began to dance. The crowd was soon blown away by the sisters skill and they began to enjoy the performance. Joanna was the object of a lot of people's attention as she displayed how well she could dance. This song was perfect for her and she was glad Layla had chosen it. She could hear the cheers from the crowd as they continued to dance and it brought a smile to her face.

"Wow, they're good." said Bodie, a member of the Riptide crew.

"Look at how in sync they are." said his partner Emilia.

Glitch wasn't really paying attention to what they said because his eyes had been glued to Joanna the entire time. He couldn't believe it, a girl who could dance and wasn't afraid to challenge him. He didn't think one actually existed. He soon felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach but ignored it.

Mo, on the other hand wasn't enjoying this at all. Seeing Glitch completely mesmerized by that girl didn't sit well with him.

"Snap out of it man, you're the one who got us into this." he said, nudging him.

"What, she's good how was I supposed to know that?" Glitch questioned, shrugging his shoulders before returning his attention to Joanna.

Mo shook his head and was not happy. When the girls finished dancing, the entire audience cheered including the two other crews who were rather impressed.

"I think you guys bit off more than you could chew with those girls. Those chicas were on fire." Angel from Lush crew, said. When the crowd around them cleared away he asked, "Hey girls that was hot, what's your crew called?"

"Sugar 'n' spice." Layla said. "I'm sugar and my little sisters spice, or you can just call us Layla and Joanna." she said, pulling Joanna towards her.

"Wow, so you two are sisters, no wonder you were so in sync." Bodie commented.

Joanna grinned and found herself looking for Glitch. They stared at each other for a while until Joanna said "Told you I could dance circles round you pretty boy." and he tried not smile but he couldn't help it, this girl had skill.

"Maybe you'll think twice before taking on sugar 'n' spice next time Hi-def." Layla said, winking at Mo. She grabbed her sister and the two disappeared into the crowd of people.

Mo stared after Layla, not sure what to make of that girl.

"Hey, I thought you told me to take my eyes off the competition." Glitch said. "Seems like you should take your own advice." he teased.

"Man shut up, I was not staring." Mo replied. But he knew full well he had been staring at her.

Layla seemed like the type of girl you wouldn't see very often and she was definately his type. But it's not like he was attracted to her, anyway they'll see those girls again, maybe when the time comes for a rematch.

* * *

Joanna and Layla burst through the apartment door just before eleven that night, both overwhelmed with what had just happened. Layla laughed and collapsed onto the sofa.

"See, told you we could take them on sis." she said. brushing bits of lose hair out of her face.

"Ok, ok you we're right, tonight was pretty awesome." Joanna said, collapsing onto the sofa besides her sister.

"Speaking of awesome, weren't you miss confident when you challenged Glitch." Layla said, hitting her sister playfully. "You seriously have a thing for him don't you."

"What? I do not I just thought his ego needed be trimmed down a little that's all." Joanna assured her sister.

"Really, because he was watching you the entire time we were dancing." Layla pointed out, but Joanna had already noticed, in fact she had kind of hoped he would.

"Layla I do not like him ok, it was just me being competitive." Joanna assured her sister, again. "Besides is it me or were you totally flirting with Mo when we finished?" she questioned.

"So what if I was?" Layla replied. "I kind of have a thing for that whole hidden eyes look." she giggled. Joanna shock her head and rolled her eyes.

She hadn't seen this night turning out like it had and as much as she tried to deny it there was a part of her, hoping she'd see Glitch again. Something about him had alarm bells ringing in her head but she couldn't quite figure out why.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 3: New Crew in Town**


	3. Chapter 3- New Crew in Town

**Sugar 'n' Spice  
Chapter 3: New Crew In Town **

After their win against Hi-def, news was spreading fast about this new crew taking on the best crews around the city. Instead of creating rivalries the sisters actually impressed the other crews. These girls had come out of nowhere and just like that they were catching the attention of a lot of people. However, one crew was a bit jealous of all the attention the girls were getting.

That night the crews were round Emilia and Bodie's place because they were holding one of their annual dance parties. While the music and dancing went on around them they couldn't stop talking about this 'new crew in town'.

"Those girls were on fire, I swear I have never seen you two get upstaged like that before." said Angel, teasing Mo and Glitch.

"I know, that younger one had some skill." Emilia said. "Skill that you couldn't even combat Glitch!" she laughed, gulping down some of her drink.

"Come on how was I supposed to know they'd be that good?" Glitch questioned, seeing the moody look on Mo's face. He still blamed him for what had gone down that night.

"I think the moment Joanna said she could dance circles around you, that would've done it for me." Bodie commented, laughing.

"Whatever man, the next time we see those girls a rematch is going down." Mo said, defensively. Bodie glanced at Emilia, looking a little hesitant to tell them, but when she nodded with a cheeky smile Bodie couldn't resist. The look on their faces would be priceless.

"Well tonight just might be your lucky night boys because I invited those girls to the party." he said, with a wide grin on his face. He couldn't contain his amusement when he saw the looks of surprise on both their faces. "You didn't see that one coming did you?" he said, continuing to laugh and the others soon joined in, hesitantly out of fear Mo might self combust.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Layla's apartment both her and Joanna were getting ready for the party but Joanna couldn't help but protest against the idea. Layla knew why but she also knew Joanna wouldn't admit it.

"Remind me why we're going to this party again?" Joanna asked. It had nothing to do with school since it was a Friday but something, or rather someone made her quite nervous about the whole thing.

"We're going because Bodie invited us and he's too nice to say no to." Layla revealed with a happy grin. As she walked past Joanna couldn't help but admire her sisters outfit.

She was wearing a cream coloured beaded vest dress that stopped just above her knees, showing off her long sleek legs. Joanna had to admit her legs had always been her sisters greatest asset. The dress was accompanied by gold bangles and gold coloured heals that complement the dress perfectly. A Mini golden shoulder bag was also draped around her body and Joanna couldn't help but admire the way the colour drew so much attention to her sister.

Looking down at herself in her jean shorts and kaleidoscope vest top, she wondered if perhaps she should change into something more, bold. She didn't own any heels at her age, her mother had strictly told her not to wear them, complaining that they'd ruin her feet but that hadn't stopped her trying on a pair once. She wore more practical shoes but one that still went with her outfit. Blue and Pink sneakers decorated her feet and her hair was tied up in a neat ponytail so that her hot pink rockstars and angels cap could fit her head nicely.

It looked completely casual next to Layla's more extravagant outfit but it was the best she could come up with in the short notice Layla had given her.

"I really could do without seeing Glitch after last time you know." Joanna complained.

"Aww don't be so scared Jo because if I didn't know better, I'd say you liked him." Layla teased, ruffling her hair up so that it rested neatly on her shoulders.

"What, no why would you say that?" Joanna asked, denying it completely, but blushing a little.

"I don't know, maybe because I didn't even mention him and you just brought him up out of the blue. Joanna seriously you can't hide it from me." Layla said, laughing a little. "Besides I think he likes you too."

Joanna frowned at her sister and shook her head.

"I'll keep telling you until I'm blue in the face Layla I do not like him ok. I have a boyfriend who I care about and I'm not going to just throw him away." she explained.

"Fine little sis I was only joking with you, you didn't have to go all defensive like that." she grinned. Joanna went bright red when she realised what she'd done. She groaned and stormed off, leaving Layla laughing that her little sister had taken the bait.

"Oh yeah she definately likes him." Layla whispered to herself.

* * *

It was a silent journey to Emilia and Bodie's place but when the girls arrived their earlier conversation seemed like the distant past.

"Girls, glad you could make it." Bodie said, greeting them at the door. "Come on in and make yourself at home." he said, gesturing them to come inside. They stepped in and instantly the music hit their ears. People filled the house in all sorts of corners, with drinks and food in their hands. As they came into to what they assumed was the lounge, Joanna spotted dancers performing both in and outside. The sunset gave the house a beautiful glow and she was sure the night would make it look even more stunning.

"I'm going to get some food." Joanna told her sister walking off. Layla gave a quick nod before following Bodie to where the rest of the crews were sitting. Mo noticed her instantly and felt his heart quicken when he saw her in that dress.

After they all greeted her she noticed Mo's desperate attempts to ignore her and smiled.

"Come on, you can't still be mad about that battle?" she asked, putting on a sarcastic sad face.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it soon enough." Bodie said and Mo said nothing as Layla laughed and sat down.

Joanna managed to find her way to the food table and her hunger instantly picked up when she saw the food displayed before her. She was about to grab a plate and help herself when she noticed someone in the corner of her eye.

"Wait a sec you're that girl from the new crew." and Joanna turned round to find a dark skinned girl most likely the same age as her, standing before her. It didn't take Joanna long to figure out who she was, in fact her outfit gave it away. She was wearing gray denim skinny leggings with a design of gold "T"s and sparkles with a white belt and a green sleeveless blouse with a baggy turtleneck and her jacket had Flash4wrd crews signature colours on it. She also wore silver hoop earrings with a gray and gold hat and her black hair was tied up in pig tails.

"Uh yeah I'm Joanna." she said.

"Hey, names Lil' T and I'm in the Flash4wrd crew with my big sis Taye." she said.

"Yeah I know I recognise you from the videos my sisters shown me." Joanna said. After their battle Layla had shown her videos of practically every crew in the city but Flash4wrd had caught her eye since they were also a sister duo.

"Good to know. I've seen you two and you have some talent girl." Lil' T complemented.

"Thanks but that was only one performance." Joanna replied, trying not to sound to boastful.

"Yeah one that earned you and your sis a whole lot of attention-" but she was cut off.

"Yo Lil'T!" called Taye interrupting her sister. Lil' T groaned.

"Sorry got to go but we should hang out sometime." she said.

"Yeah, sure." Joanna smiled as Lil'T went to her sister, angrily shouting something that Joanna couldn't make out. She laughed as she got herself a drink, only thing was when she turned around she didn't expect Glitch to be right behind her. She bumped into him and her drink splashed him and soaked his shirt. Joanna couldn't think of a more embarrassing situation.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." she said, without even realising it was him. The moment she recognised him though, her cheeks started to turn red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." he said, grabbing a napkin and drying his face. "I'm beginning to think you can't help but think of ways to humiliate me." and she felt quite embarrassed by that. Thinking she should help she went to grab some more napkins for him but so did he at the same time and their hands awkwardly touched with his on top of hers.

A tingling feeling swept through her as she pulled her hand back, not daring to look at him. Her cheeks just started to turn even more red. She had no idea why she felt this way around him. Even when they'd touched it felt electrifying and she wished it hadn't.

"I didn't see you I'm sorry." she said, but their attention was soon drawn to Layla who Joanna couldn't believe was being her usual party girl self. She was dancing with some random guy and Joanna found herself smiling.

"I never would've picked you two as sisters if I hadn't seen you dance." Glitch said. Like the last time they'd met he found himself unable to take his eyes off of her. Something about her was appealing to him and he didn't know what that was.

"Well you're the first person to say that." Joanna replied, turning back to face him. "We're really close, she might be a bit more out there but we're still family." she continued.

"Yeah I can tell." Glitch said with a smile. "You were good together but you were better on your own. Where did you learn to dance like that?" he wondered.

"I didn't learn anywhere, dance just comes naturally to me, to both of us." she said looking towards Layla.

"Well don't tell Mo I said this but you've got some mad skill." he complimented and Joanna felt her heart beat quicken for some reason.

"Yeah, mad enough to put you in your place." she laughed. Glitch smiled, mainly because he liked her laugh, sweet and cute in his opinion and in that moment he found himself completely lost in her. She went to leave when he gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"Wait, you think you can give me a rematch sometime tonight?" he asked.

"You sure you can keep up with me Glitch?" she teased.

"Why don't you find out?" he said and Joanna found herself unable to say no.

"Sure." she said before walking off to go and find Layla. He stared after her, instantly wishing she didn't have to leave his view.

It was of no surprise to Joanna that Layla was attracting plenty of attention, mainly from the opposite sex. She was dancing with some random guy who she'd learnt was called Jay. Mo was watching them from a distance as he'd found himself unable to take his eyes off her since she'd arrived. Watching them sparked a hint of jealousy in him that wouldn't go away. However he was distracted by Glitch, who was still completely taken by Joanna.

"Hey Mo I'm sorry but I'm really starting to like that girl." he said, scanning the room for her.

"Who?" Mo asked still too occupied on Layla.

"Joanna, you know the sister of that girl you can't stop looking at." he said, noticing the direction of his friends gaze.

"Whatever, but I wouldn't get your hopes up Glitch." he said, doing his best to ignore his comment. Layla suddenly laughed and it didn't matter how loud it was in the room because Mo still managed to hear it. That guy had obviously said something and for some reason it was really starting to bother him. "I'm going outside I need some fresh air." he told Glitch getting up from his seat and walking off outside.

When Joanna finally caught up with her sister Layla eventually managed to tear herself away from Jay but not before giving him her number.

"You're really attracting a lot of attention, in more ways than one." Joanna pointed out as the two went off together. "You just can't resist can you?" she questioned gesturing to Jay behind them.

"It's who I am little sis." Layla said, grinning. Joanna laughed at her sister until she turned her gaze and spotted Glitch in the corner of her eye.

He smiled at her and she found herself smiling back until she reminded herself she had a boyfriend and to be a bit more in control of herself. Things were a bit quiet after that until Emilia insisted they see a dance from this new Sugar 'n' Spice crew. Joanna couldn't protest because Layla agreed almost instantly.

"I hate that you're making me do this." Joanna said as people cleared a space for them in the lounge.

"No trust me your loving this little sister." Layla said as the music came on and they started to dance. The girls managed to impress everyone yet again but it was Joanna who stood out the most. When she danced it seemed so effortless to those watching and naturally it earned her the most applause. Layla wasn't bothered by it too much since she always knew Joanna had talent in her but for a fifteen year old she was awesome and Layla wasn't the only one thinking that.

Glitch tried to make his way through the crowd towards her but just before he reached her Joanna got a call on her cell phone and smiled when she saw who it was. She rushed off outside to take it and Layla seeing her sister go outside followed her. Glitch sighed in disappointment then went off somewhere else.

Once she realised she was on the phone she went to go back in when someone caught her eye. There was Mo by himself leaning up against the wall of the house.

She walked over to him and said "I never expected you to avoid the party."

"I just needed some air." he replied, only looking at her for a split second before turning away. She nodded and leant up against the wall beside him, a tiny space in between them.

"For what it's worth I never expected to upstage your crew on the first performance." she said, figuring she should break the ice.

"Neither did I but I have to admit you were hot out there." and he stopped abruptly after he realised what he said. Layla smiled as he tried to correct himself. "I mean your dancing was hot not you, not that you're not hot-" but he stopped himself before he embarrassed himself further.

Layla laughed and took it as a compliment.

"You know I think you're the first guy to ever compliment me on my dancing and my looks at the same time." she laughed. She saw him smile slightly and that was good enough for her. "Come back and join the party." she said gesturing for him to come inside.

Mo agreed and he followed her back inside. As the two stepped in something seemed to be going on and it didn't take them long to spot two, rather extravagant looking people enter. Layla gathered they were related since the two looked identical. Their blonde hair was styled exactly the same and their outfits said it all.

"The Glitterati." Mo whispered and Layla recognised the name.

"Hey I don't recall inviting you guys." Emilia said, blocking their pathway. "Please leave." she said, pointing towards the door.

"Relax Emilia, Jaryn and I just came to check out this Sugar 'n' Spice crew everybody keeps talking about." Layla didn't like the snobby tone in voice and wondered if his sister spoke the same way.

"It doesn't matter why you're here Kerith. You weren't invited, so please leave." Bodie said, joining the confrontation.

"Why you so interested in us huh?" Layla asked, stepping forward. Mo found himself following her and didn't know why.

The Glitterati's attention turned immediately to Layla as they realised who she was.

Jaryn scoffed and said "You're beautiful but not that beautiful." and she sounded exactly like her brother.

Joanna returned inside and didn't immediately notice what was going on. All she saw was people looking at her and Layla standing in front of the two most elaborate people she had ever seen.

"I take it your the little protégé getting all the attention." Kerith said, recognising Joanna instantly. She said nothing as he continued. "So this is Sugar 'n' Spice, can't say I'm impressed." Kerith said in a repulsive tone that made Layla's blood boil.

"I have an idea," Mo said stepping in front of Layla. "How bout you and you're unimpressed sister high tail it out of here before we have a problem." he said, defensively.

Layla went slightly red as no guy had ever stood up for her like that before. It was a nice feeling to her.

"Fine but we'll definately be seeing more of you Sugar 'n' Spice, you can count on that." Kerith said and Layla resisted the urge to insult him. "Sister, let's go." he said gesturing to Jaryn.

There was silence as they left with people trying to avoid their gaze. The moment they were gone things calmed down and returned to normal.

"Thanks for that." Layla said to Mo.

"No problem." Mo nodded.

Joanna who was still a little confused went over to her sister, who she noticed was staring at Mo with admiration in her eyes.

"Hey Layla, who where they?" she asked and part of her wondered if she even wanted to know.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 4: Dance Class**


	4. Chapter 4- Dance Class

**Sugar 'n' Spice**

**Chapter 4: Dance Class**

Joanna didn't know what time it was but all she knew was it was a Saturday and Layla was trying to wake her up earlier than her body had intended. Joanna tried her best to resist and pull the covers over her face but unfortunately Layla wasn't her mother and therefore wasn't going to just leave her in bed.

"Come on Joanna get up we have somewhere to be." Layla said, opening her sisters curtains and window.

Joanna sat up in bed and her eyes eventually focused.

"What time is it?" she asked, scrambling out of bed.

"It's nine thirty." Layla revealed. "My class starts at ten." she said.

"What class, where are we even going and why are you taking me with you?" Joanna questioned, opening her wardrobe and grabbing some clothes.

"I teach a kids hip hop class in a studio down town and I thought I'd bring you along with me to see what I've been up to lately." Layla explained.

Joanna was surprised to hear her sister taught a kids dance class but all the same she admired her for it. She quickly got dressed into some faded skinny jeans and an orange spring flower top. She chucked on her orange converse shoes and a white and orange cap before following her sister outside into her car. She took some school work with her too just encase she found time while watching her sister teach.

Layla herself was wearing a pink tie dye top with the inscription 'On Wednesdays we wear pink' and what looked like some heavily distressed hot pats. On her feet where some high-top sneakers in the colours of pink, green, blue, white and black. Her hair was tied in a pony tail resting neatly on her left shoulder and she also wore a lime green and white hat.

* * *

They still had a few minutes to spare when they arrived at the studio so Layla took the opportunity to tell Joanna a little bit about this place. The studio belonged to the city council and wasn't big but big enough for a class of her size. Mirrors covered the back wall and the floor was wooden but looked like it hadn't seen some vanish in a couple of years.

"I've been renting this place for a few months but eventually I'd like to buy it and make my own school." Layla revealed.

"Really?" Joanna questioned, wondering how long it would take her to do that.

"Yeah but on my current wage from the cafe it's hard for me to save up. Most of the money I make from the class and the cafe goes towards the apartment rent and bills. The stuff I have left over goes towards the rent for this place." she explained and Joanna couldn't even imagine how hard that would be.

"Well why didn't you ask mum and dad for some help, you know they have the money." Joanna pointed out.

Layla laughed and said "Why would they help me, let alone mum?" she questioned her sister. Joanna realised she was right and didn't take the subject further.

Soon after a mix of young girls and boys joined the class. The youngest was a girl, about 5 years old and the oldest, a boy couldn't be more than eleven. Some of the parents stayed to watch, taking pictures along the way. Joanna sat in the corner and did some school work but she couldn't help but smile at the way her sister interacted with the kids. It reminded her of the many times they would dance together when they were young. Every time her sister played some music Joanna couldn't help but tap her feet to the beat. She could feel the music as if it was running through her veins and her body just had to move to it.

It wasn't long before one of the kids eventually asked Layla who she was.

"This is my sister Joanna, she's staying with me for a while so I brought her along." Layla explained and Joanna waved.

"Does she dance too?" asked the young girl.

"Yes she can, better than me in fact." Layla said, grinning. Joanna rolled her eyes but truth was maybe she had surpassed her sisters skill.

"Would you like to see me dance?" Joanna asked the kids and they all nodded their heads eagerly.

So she did a little performance for them and the kids were amazed. When she finished even the parents were clapping. Layla thanked her sister for that performance even though the kids wanted more. Joanna said she'll be at the next class and she'll do another one for them then.

* * *

After Class had finished and all kids headed home Layla said she should come to her classes more because the kids really liked her. Joanna agreed saying she'd like that a lot. They were in the car heading home when Joanna got a message on her phone. She expected it to be from Leo but was surprised to find it was from Lil' T.

"You know we should use some of those moves you did in class today. We need to be prepared if the Glitterati show up and challenge us." Layla said.

"Layla it's been a week and each time we've been out they haven't challenged us at all, honestly big sis relax." she said too preoccupied, reading her message. "Hey could you drop me off at the mall, Lil' T just asked if I could hang out for a bit."

"Yeah sure but I have work until five so you'll have to meet me at the cafe when you're done." Layla said.

"Sure." Joanna nodded.

Once Layla dropped her off it didn't take Joanna long to find Lil' T waiting for her out front. Joanna was amazed at how close she and Lil' T have become in the past week. Apart from Leo Joanna couldn't think of any other friends that she was this close to. The girls walked around for a bit until Lil' T dragged Joanna into this shop that she insisted was the best in the mall for girls like them.

"So Spice," Lil' T said using Joanna's crew name. "We've been hanging out for a week now and I still don't know enough about you." she said while they were looking through some clothes.

"Not much to tell really. My parents are rich snobs, well my mother is and I have a boyfriend called Leo who calls me practically every day." she smiled.

"Seriously in all the conversations we've had you never thought to bring that up?" T questioned, raising her eyebrows at her.

"It didn't need bringing up." Joanna insisted, grabbing some jeans and sizing them up in a nearby mirror.

"Girl, really, girlfriends don't keep the fact that they have a gorgeous boyfriend from each other." she said and Joanna smiled. Leo was gorgeous now that she thought about it. "But I'm not surprised you're taken." and Joanna took that as a compliment.

"Well what about you T, do you have a boyfriend?" Joanna asked.

"No, boys want me but I don't want them." she replied and Joanna laughed. "So since it's just you, how long have you and this Leo been going out?"

"Well we're probably coming up on five months which is longer than Layla's ever held one for." Joanna said, reminding herself of the many failed relationships her sister had told her about.

"I hear you, Taye's the same . Big sisters huh?" T said, shaking her head. Joanna smiled slightly but the look on her face told Lil' T she wasn't completely taken by this Leo, or at least she wasn't yet. "What's that look for?" she asked.

"What look?" Joanna said, confused.

T studied her for a few seconds before coming out with this.

"There's someone else isn't there?" she asked. Joanna froze and avoided looking at Lil' T in the eye.

"What makes you say that?" Joanna wondered trying to occupy herself with shopping. She knew T was right though, it's something she's been trying to figure out for the past week. Her attempts to change the subject were thwarted as she kept trying to get Joanna to admit it. Suddenly something hit Lil' T and she grinned.

"It's Glitch isn't it?" she questioned and yet again, Joanna froze at the mention of him.

She couldn't believe it only took her a couple of seconds to figure that out. Figuring she'd only pester her about it later Joanna nodded, admitting it to herself and Lil' T. Lil' T nearly screamed when she found out she was right.

"Keep your voice down, I don't need the whole mall knowing." Joanna said.

"It's not totally unexpected since most girls who meet Glitch usually fall in love with him but with you it's different. He can't stop talking about you either, which is saying something." T revealed.

"Really?" Joanna asked, surprised to hear this.

"Yeah," T nodded. "You've really done something to him girl, I've never heard him talk about a girl that much." she laughed.

"Well it doesn't matter because I've got Leo and he's everything I've ever wanted." Joanna said, not sure who she was trying to convince. Herself or Lil'T?

"Is he though?" Lil' T asked and Joanna struggled to answer.

* * *

In the mean time, Layla burst through the door of the cafe where she worked, rushing behind the counter to grab her apron. Unfortunately her boss had seen her and like always he can't resist penalizing her for it.

"You are skating on thin Ice Layla." said her boss, a Mr White. "This is the fourth time you've turned up late this week, if you don't get your act together you can forget about working here." he threatened, walking off back into his office.

Layla groaned, frustrated until someone shouted an order at her.

"Hi could I get one of those grilled cheese sandwiches and a vanilla milkshake to go."

She turned around angrily until she recognised the guy making the order. Mo stood behind the counter wearing a teal stripped zip up hoodie and pale green shorts. The moment she saw him her mood changed completely. He was a bit surprised to see her working here but all the same part of him had hoped he'd run into her again.

"Never expected to see you here. Aren't you and Glitch busy trying to figure out ways to win against me and my sister?" she laughed, meaning it as a joke.

"I'm allowed some down time and besides Glitch has been too distracted lately." he said, while she took his order. Layla didn't need to ask to know why he'd been distracted. The same thing was going on with her sister. Unfortunately her boss had noticed her conversation with Mo and brought her up on it.

"Layla, stop flirting and start serving some customers." he said. Layla groaned again and swore that guy hated her.

"Sorry about that, I swear he has it in for me." she said. "With the way he's been paying me lately I won't be able to afford the studio rent for my dance classes." she said, quickly taking someone else's order to keep her boss off her back.

"You teach a class?" Mo questioned.

"Yeah I-" but Layla stopped mid sentence.

"Where is she?" asked a guy who'd just come in. He looked rather angry and Mo gather Layla knew who he was from the look on her face. Once he stopped Layla he stormed over.

"Ex boyfriend number three." she whispered to Mo.

"What did you do with it?" he asked, expecting Layla to know.

"What did I do with what?" she asked, sighing.

"My record collection. I went to your place to pick them up and they weren't where I left them." he said.

"Oh those things," Layla laughed. "Those I sold to some music shop down town, got a good price for them too." she said and she'd eventually used that money to by the crew outfits for herself and Joanna.

"They weren't yours to give away." he ex complained, looking very angry.

"Well you left them at my place for over three weeks. If you wanted them that bad you should've come and got them sooner." she said, not at all bothered by this. Confrontations with ex boyfriends where something she was getting used to.

He shook his head at her and said "You know what that's why I broke up with you in the first place, you were always in your own little world and couldn't give a crap about anyone else." he spat at her.

"Whoa take it easy man." Mo said, stepping in.

"No I won't take it easy, man." he said, turning to Mo.

"Mo it's fine I can handle him." Layla assured him but all the same she liked the way he kept defending her.

"No it's not fine-" but her ex cut him off when he started laughing. Seeing them on a first name basis made him assume one thing.

"Didn't take you long to find my replacement did it? Take my advice man and get as far away from that one as possible." he said gesturing to Layla. He soon left, too angry to argue with her anymore, leaving Layla reeling.

"What a jerk." Mo said. "You really used to date that guy?" he asked.

"Unfortunately." Layla nodded. "I can really pick them sometimes." she said, handing him his grilled cheese sandwich and milkshake. Mo saw the solemn look on her face and to her surprise asked her this.

"When do you get off?" he asked, stunning Layla.

"Why?" she asked, blushing a little.

"You'll see. Call me when you get off and I'll come pick you up." he said handing her his number and the cash for the meal. She took it realising this is the first time a guy has ever given her his number. It's usually the other way round.

"Sure." she replied with a smile. She watched him leave and suddenly a funny warm feeling came over her that she hadn't felt in a while.

* * *

Later on Joanna and Lil' T were still in the mall but they'd stopped off at this music store since Joanna insisted she and Layla needed some new tracks to dance to. They were looking through some together when T suggested some for her.

"Here try this. Taye and I used to dance to tracks like that." she suggested. Joanna thanked her and took the CD to the demo player to listen to. While Lil' T continued looking she was soon interrupted by someone.

"Yo, Lil' T!" Glitch called out and T could not believe he was here.

"You spying for Mo?" she asked, surprised to see him.

"No but I've done it before." he admitted. T shook her head at him but it was just friendly competition between the local crews. He came into the store just as Joanna finished listening to the track.

"Hey Lil' T you were right these songs are amaze-" but she stopped the moment she saw Glitch in front of her. He smiled, happy to see her. "Hi." she said before going off to listen to some more tracks. Lil' T stared at him as Glitch's gaze followed Joanna. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him again.

"Omg you are totally falling for her." Lil' T said.

"What, no." Glitch said, snapping out of his daze.

"Please Glitch I know you too well, I can see it on your face." she pointed out.

"Well you must be seeing things then." he denied following after Joanna. Lil' T ignored what he said because she knew she was right.

Joanna noticed him come over to her and did her best to ignore him but when she got her purse out to check if she had enough money for the CD, her cell phone fell out of her bag. She tried to catch it but luckily enough Glitch managed to before it dropped to the floor.

"Here." he said, handing it back to her.

"Thanks." she said, taking it from him. She also happened to notice how close they were and she felt her heart beat a little faster. She backed off and managed to calm down. She started to count her money when he grabbed a CD.

"How bout we have that rematch you promised me." he said. Joanna looked up at him, wondering if he was serious.

"What, here, now?" she questioned and knew it would take someone like him to come up with an idea like that. Public dancing was something she was only starting to get used to.

He nodded and said "Unless you don't think you can take me." he said and that fired her up.

She laughed and said "Bring it on." Glitch smiled and Lil' T followed as the two approached the centre of the store. Glitch placed the CD in the demo player and the music blared throughout the shop.

The two started to dance and naturally they attracted a lot of attention from the surrounding people. Some starting to film it on their phones but mostly, the crowd was enjoying it. Glitch and Joanna didn't take much notice since they were too concentrated on their dancing. T was less then surprised to see them dancing together, since she knew Glitch wouldn't let it go.

After a while, rather that battling him Joanna found herself dancing with him instead. She wondered if that had been his intention all along but all the same she was actually enjoying it.

"Wait, is that the girl from that new crew?" a spectator asked T.

"Yep that's Spice from Sugar 'n' Spice." T confirmed.

"Wow and she's managing to keep up with Glitch." they said, completely blown away.

"It's not the first time." T said and they were even more blown away after that.

When they finished and the music stopped, they finished, palm to palm, their faces inches away from each other. The sound of the crowds applause was drowned out as Joanna lent in closer towards him. He leant forward too but Joanna pulled away before things went too far.

Freaking out she quickly grabbed her things.

"Sorry T but I've got to get going." she said, walking towards the door.

"Uh ok but-" T said, surprised but she was interrupted by Glitch.

"Joanna wait, you don't have to go." he said but she ignored him and continued walking until she was out of the store.

T looked towards Glitch and frowned, angrily.

"What did you do?" she asked, demanding to know why her friend just walked out, out of the blue. Glitch looked at her confused.

"What, I didn't do anything, why does it always have to be my fault?" he asked, seeing that scary look upon her face that always freaked him out. T shook her head and continued to browse in the shop.

Glitch stared at the space Joanna had just left and knew why she'd walked out. When they were dancing he'd felt something and he knew she'd felt it too.

* * *

Joanna left mall, not daring to look behind her. She crossed the road and started to make her way to Layla's Cafe. Part of her almost started to cry since she realised she had feelings for Glitch that she wished she didn't have. It had taken dancing with him for her to admit that. On her way to the cafe she passed a lamp post with a dozen posters on it.

She stopped and read the poster. It was advertising and local dance competition called the _'Ultimate Crew Jam'._ She read further and saw that the winner gets a very expensive looking trophy and a cash sum of $50,000 as their winnings. Suddenly everything that had just happened with Glitch left her mind as an idea popped into her head. She grabbed one of the posters and continued on her way, knowing this would solve all of Layla's problems, if she agreed and subsequently won of course.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 5: You Win Some, You Loose Some **


	5. Chapter 5- You Win Some You Lose Some

**Sugar 'n' Spice  
**  
**Chapter 5: You Win Some You Lose Some**

It didn't take Layla long to notice Joanna as she burst through the doors of the cafe. Layla noted that she looked a little flustered or maybe that was because she'd run here. She quickly took someone's order before allowing her sister to talk to her. Joanna went right up to the counter and slammed the poster onto the surface below her.

"What's this?" Layla asked, picking up the poster and reading it.

"The Ultimate Crew Jam." Joanna said with a wide grin. Layla read the poster and as she did Joanna saw her eyes widen in surprise. "If we enter we can compete against the other crews and win enough money for you to buy the studio and start your own school." Joanna said, excitedly.

"I don't know Joanna it's a long shot don't you think? I mean fifty thousand dollars." she said, not sure they'd be able to do it.

"I know it's a long shot but you have to admit it's worth a try. Fifty thousand dollars would be enough to kick start your dance school." she said, trying to convince her sister.

"Ok but I'll have to think about it." she said, keeping the poster.

"Ok." Joanna said, accepting her sisters design.

"Oh before I forget I might be out for a bit tonight. I ran into Mo earlier and he's taking me somewhere after I get off work." she said.

"What, like a date?" Joanna asked.

"No, nothing like that, at least I think it isn't." Layla said, smiling.

"Well that's cool with me I have some school work to catch up on anyway." she said, not planning to mention what went on before she arrived at the café.

* * *

After Layla finished work she drove Joanna back to the apartment first before calling Mo. Joanna insisted she'd be fine and would probably occupy herself with school work while she was out. God knows she needed to do something that would take her mind off a certain dancer. Once Mo arrived Layla said goodbye to her sister and told her not to wait up for her. Joanna nodded and told her to leave before he wondered we she was. When Layla went down to meet him she found him waiting for her, leaning up against the side of his car. Something about that seemed attractive to her and she smiled at him.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked, getting into his car.

"You'll find out soon." he said and she smiled as he got into the car and drove off.

Meanwhile Joanna was occupying herself with school work, trying to do anything that would keep her mind off Glitch. She refused to listen to music since that would tempt her to dance and dance would then make her think of Glitch. Feeling bored she eventually got out her lap top and looked up some video's of the Glitterati. While researching them she found out that they are the most recent winners of the Ultimate Crew Jam competition. As she watched them dance she noticed how in sync they were, perhaps more than herself and Layla. But the more she watched them the more she realised they were nothing she and Layla couldn't handle, with a little practice that is.

As Mo pulled in to a parking lot of an Italian styled restaurant Layla almost wondered if this really was a date. She followed him inside, not asking any questions until they entered. All of a sudden three excited children came running over and Layla was stunned when they all went and hugged Mo.

"Hey, guys it's a been a while." Mo said as the children broke away from him

"Dad thought you and Glitch weren't going to come here anymore." said a young girl.

Layla kept her mouth shut as she watched the scene unfold before her. Unfortunately though the two other kids, two boys, noticed her and Layla saw them glance between herself and Mo.

"Who's she?" one of them asked. "Is she your girlfriend?" he teased.

"No guys it's nothing like-" but he was cut off.

"Wow she's pretty." the little girl said, like she had just seen something amazing.

Layla laughed and said "Thank you."

"Ah Mo, long time no see huh?" said a man who Layla assumed was the father of these three children. He looked like he was in his late thirties but his hair was a little on the grey side. He was also a little chubby round the waist but Layla always found people like that were fun to be around.

"Yeah sorry about that Antonio, things have been busy for us lately." and Layla had to wonder what he meant by that. It wasn't long before Antonio noticed Layla standing beside him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" he asked.

"Uh sure this is Layla, she's a dancer like me in local crew. Layla, this is Antonio and his kids, Maria, Dante and Leo. Antonio owns this restaurant and he lets me and Glitch rehearse in the spare room round back." Mo explained.

"It's nice to meet you all." Layla said.

"You to, Mo's never brought a girl here before." Antonio noted and Layla couldn't hide her smile when she saw Mo's look of embarrassment. After woods Mo took her into a small room round the back of the restaurant. It was completely empty apart from a few pillars situated around the room. A stereo sat in the corner and the windows let in the natural light of dusk.

"Wow so this is where you and Glitch come up with all those moves huh?" she questioned, glancing around the room.

"Yeah, this is our place." he said.

"So why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"Well it might take a bit of persuading but I'm sure Antonio wouldn't mind you holding your dance class here if things with your other studio didn't work out." he said and Layla couldn't believe it.

She couldn't help but feel quite touched that he'd thought of such a thing for her. Considering how they'd met she didn't think things would end up like this.

"Thank you, it's definately worth considering." she said, still unable to understand why he'd done such a thing for her.

"No problem." he said, going over to the stereo and turning on some music.

She smiled and asked "Is this you attempt to see what I'm made of so you can come up with some awesome routine to beat me?"

"No, besides you know it's just friendly competition with the local crews. The only ones who take it seriously are the Glitterati, acting like they're the bosses of the local crews." he explained.

"You're not afraid of them though." she said, moving closer towards him.

"Me, hell no. They're just a pair of fakes really." he said, noticing the closeness between them. Layla smiled and started to move her body to the beat of the music.

After a while Mo joined in and the two danced together. While they were dancing it felt like they were the only two people left in the world. Layla couldn't believe how easy it was to dance with him. They kept up with each other and Layla found herself feeling completely comfortable around him. For a while they danced with each other with no audience until the music caught the attention of Maria, Dante and Leo. The three of them watched through a small crack in the door, giggling and laughing while they watched Mo and Layla dance. However it wasn't long before their father noticed they were missing and went to look for them. He soon discovered them spying on Mo and Layla and broke it up instantly.

"You three, away from that door, now!" he said and the kids heads snapped round instantly.

Mo and Layla heard the loud voice and stopped dancing, unaware they'd had company.

"They couldn't resist." Mo said, smiling a little.

"I think it's cute." she said, while watching their father discipline to them. He soon sent the children off before coming in to Mo and Layla.

"I'm sorry about that, they have no consideration for privacy." he said, glancing back at where the three children had just been.

"Don't worry Antonio it's fine." Mo assured him.

"If you insist but please stay for dinner it's on the house." he said and Layla couldn't believe the kindness of this man.

"Uh-" Mo said not quite sure what to say.

"We'd love to." Layla said, making the decision for him.

Antonio didn't hesitate to prepare a full three coarse meal for them and Layla was very grateful. They were sitting in the restaurant place so there were other people around them. While eating, Layla remembered back to the Ultimate Crew Jam Joanna had told her about and decided to ask Mo some questions about it.

"Hey, have you ever competed in the Ultimate Crew Jam?" she asked.

"Yeah, every year, all the local crews compete. There's three separate rounds and three judges. The crews go up against each other and the last one standing in the winner." he explained. "The Glitterati won it last year." he mentioned.

"No surprise there." Layla said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I think you can guess they don't take kindly to potential competition." he said, referring to Layla and her sister.

"Yeah well Joanna wants us to enter so we can win the money and I can start my own dance school, but I think it's a long shot. I've never done something like this before and neither has she." Layla said, sceptical about their chances.

"Well I think you should give it a shot. The Glitterati obviously see you as threat so I'd go for it." he said.

"Well I have considered it. Has Hi-Def ever won?"she asked with a grin.

"No because we've never been able to pass the second round. We came close last year though but we couldn't beat the Glitterati." he revealed and Layla was stunned that they couldn't match the Glitterati with their moves. Surely they were easy pickings for Hi-Def?

"You were ok with that, being beaten by the Glitterati?" she asked, still surprised.

"Not at first but the more we do what we do you come to realise that you win some you lose some." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I get it. I just wish I could say the same thing about my relationships but all I seem to do is lose every time." she said, looking down at her plate before returning her gaze to Mo. She smiled half-heartedly, remembering back to her three failed relationships.

"You know you don't have to lose all the time. A day will come when you'll finally win." he said, not reading too much into what he'd said but Layla did and it made her feel warm inside.

"I hope so." she replied, thinking that maybe he was right. After they'd finished dinner and said goodbye to Antonio and his kids, Mo dropped her off back at her apartment. He got out with her and walked her to the entrance of her building.

"Thanks for taking me there tonight, I really appreciate it." she said as they stopped just before the door.

"Glad you liked it." he said.

"You should come to one of my classes, they're on weekends." she said, unable to resist the urge to ask him that.

"I'd have to think about it but sure, whenever you want me to." he agreed, nodding. He fully intended to go but for some reason he didn't want to sound too eager.

"Great." she said and silence fell as the two stared at each other for a while. "Well I'll see you around." she said, walking into the building.

"Yeah see you." he said, watching walk into the building and up the stairs. With that he soon left and Layla returned to her apartment.

She opened the door to find Joanna still up, lying on the floor, with her face buried into whatever was on her laptop screen. Joanna noticed her come in and immediately closed her laptop screen.

"I told you not to wait up for me." Layla said, kicking her shoes off.

"I wasn't I was doing some research." she said and Layla gave her a disbelieving look. "Anyway did you have a nice time on your date?" she asked, deliberately.

"It was not a date but It was good." she said. "By the way we're entering the ultimate crew jam." and Joanna's face lit up.

"We are?" she asked, excitedly.

"Yes and we've got a lot of work ahead of us if we want to win this thing." she said, sternly.

"Of course." she said, going over to hug her sister. Joanna was so happy she'd accepted this opportunity. The only thing they need to do now was win.

* * *

The next morning Layla revealed she had to work for a bit down at the café so Joanna decided to join her. She took some school work (as usual) and her laptop down there. She picked a small table by the window and sat there while Layla worked. On the plus side she got a free breakfast for it, made exclusively by the cafe's head chef, who Layla revealed had a soft spot for her, which is more than she can say about her boss.

While Layla worked Joanna spent most of her time looking up videos of previous Ultimate Crew Jam competitions. She was blown away by the standard of some of the crews and wondered if she'd be able to compete against it.

"Seriously Layla, this one crew was dancing so fast I had trouble following them and another had about four guys doing back flips across the stage at the same time." Joanna said, totally and completely amazed.

"Don't worry it's nothing we can't compete against, although we should look into recruiting some other dancers." Layla mentioned, while she was wiping down a table.

"Yeah sure, oh wait what's this one?" she said, clicking on a new video.

The moment it started she wished she'd never seen it. The video was of none other than Hi-Def performing at last year's Ultimate Crew Jam. Joanna slammed her laptop shut to avoid thinking of Glitch.

"Whoa, easy try not to break that." Layla said, looking a little stunned. "What's wrong?" she asked, going over to her.

"Nothing." Joanna insisted but Layla didn't believe her. She opened up the laptop against Joanna's wishes and once she saw what was on it she knew what this was about.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked with a smile.

"I just, I just can't think about him right now." Joanna said, referring to Glitch. Layla knew perfectly well who she was referring to.

"Why, what's wrong with that?" Layla questioned again. Joanna hesitated a little but realised her sister was the only one she could talk to about this.

"Yesterday when I was in the mall with Lil' T Glitch was there and we ended up dancing together..." she said, not realising the smile that was forming on her face. "Anyway we finished and I got a little carried away and I nearly kissed him." she said, waiting for her sisters reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Layla demanded to know.

"I'd just found out about the competition and then you mentioned you were going out with Mo so I didn't want to ruin that for you." she revealed.

Layla sat down opposite her sister, not worried about her boss catching her since he wasn't in this morning. Why Joanna hadn't told her about this was a mystery but that's not important now.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Layla asked, quietly.

"I wish I didn't." she replied. "Honestly I do, but when I danced with him I felt something. It felt so natural when we were dancing and I guess I liked the feeling so much that I got carried away. Even when we stopped I felt something for him but I left before things went too far." she admitted. "I completely freaked out and left." she said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Sis it's completely natural to have these feelings. You're attracted to him, that's probably all it is." Layla said, even though she could tell it was probably more than that.

"How can it be natural Layla? I can't stop thinking about him, everything I do reminds me of him and I can't even look at him without my heart beating faster than a drum." Joanna said, taking a deep breath after that.

"Well I can guess why that is but you're probably not going to like it." Layla said.

"I should be thinking about Leo Layla, but whenever I try my mind starts to think about Glitch instead." she explained.

Layla saw the look of desperation and confusion on her sisters face and knew of only one thing that would make her forget about all of this.

"If you're constantly thinking about him why don't I try and help you stop thinking about him? We'll go out just the two of us after I get off work. I'll try and help take your mind off boys for a while, how does that sound?" she asked and Joanna laughed.

"That sounds great." she said.

"Don't worry, as your big sister it's my job to help you in times like this." Layla said. "Trust me after the failed relationships I've had I know how to get a girls mind off a boy or boys in your case." she continued.

Joanna laughed again and she realised how much she'd missed her sister these past few months. Now she can't seem to think of a life without her sister in it because at times like this their bond can't help but grow stronger.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 6: Torn Between Two**


End file.
